Alternate Ending
by Toppo
Summary: What if Aoba never gotten out of Toue's hands? Tae never took Aoba away and he never experienced the love from his parents. [Clear x Aoba]


Alternate Ending

_I don't own any of the characters in this story._

'Like I said, you should never approach those people. They are up to no good.'

"Why?"

'No, you should. I mean-it's always a good thing to meet others.'

'Right, meeting people. Wait till you get betrayed.'

"Betrayed?"

'Stop. Don't think so negatively. Friends support you. It's definitely a good thing.'

'Yeah right, that's how naïve people think.'

'Aoba, don't listen to him. Meet friends.'

'Don't listen to this fool. You don't need those so called 'friends'. The only thing you need is yourself.'

_-creak-_

Almost like a mouse, the kid scurried away from the warm spot that he was sitting and hid behind the toy box.

'They are coming again. Those scary looking men. Don't let them know where you are!'

Aoba squeezed himself closer to the wall. He brought his legs near his chest and buried his face in his arms.

"I hope they will leave soon."

'Hmmp, look at you! Come on, get up and give a greeting. I'm sure that the person will answer you.'

Suddenly, a soft melody reached Aoba's ears. That person is humming. How weird. Feeling curiosity taking over him, Aoba finally decide to take a peek at the person. He moved slightly to his left so that he could see, but so slightly that only his left eye came to view.

"It's one of those white men again."

'Don't! Hurry up and hide! What are you doing?'

It was too late. The white man saw him. Aoba quickly move back to his original place with his hands over his head, as though he is trying to protect himself from something.

"Hmm…Ah! You must be Master's kid," the white man spoke in a bright voice.

The small body stiffens, but the next moment it began to tremble in fear.

"What are you doing?" The man crouched down, "Is it fun?"

Aoba stopped trembling. Instead, he is a bit confused. Fun? What is fun? Next, he found himself with the urge to look up.

'Look, that man is actually talking to you! Now, talk back to him.'

A pair of small eyes peeked from the two arms.

The man smiled, "You finally looked at me."

Feeling no harm coming from this particular man, Aoba began to lower his arms. Finally, the two were looking at each other.

"Your name?"

Aoba tried to speak, but he couldn't. His mouth was too dry. Plus, he hasn't been speaking for a while. It wouldn't even be weird to say that he had forgotten how to talk.

The man tilted his head, "You don't know. Haha, no wonder. Master doesn't like to give names."

"Then," he cleared his throat, "I'll tell you my name. It is R-2E-054."

"S-strange name," Aoba finally got his first words out after swallowing for a couple times.

"Right?" The man nodded in agreement.

They stared at each other in silence.

"By the way, do you want a name?"

"Unn…I actually have a name," he spoke in a small voice.

"Really? Tell me," the man spoke with excitement.

"Aoba."

"…Aoba. Who gave it to you?" the man asked as though he really believed that Toue isn't capable of giving names.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. I think it is a lady with pink hair."

"Pink hair… I don't know which one. There are tons of ladies in this building with pink hair."

"Really?" Aoba asked. There was only one woman with pink hair that he knew of. After all, he never left this room. The only time he did was when it is time for checkups.

"Really! Even though there are a lot of people in this building, there are way more people outside! Furthermore, I heard that there is a sky!"

"Sky?" he heard that word before, but didn't really understand what it means.

"Yup! A sky! It's the color of your hair. It's blue and it's so high up that you can't possibly touch it even if you are standing on the tip-top of this building!"

"Wow…"

"Cool right? Plus, I heard that there are living things that looks like cotton candy that lives there!"

"Cotton candy?" he had never heard it before.

"Yup, they are delicious!"

"Hnn…"

The man stood up.

"I wish I could talk to you more, but my lab partners are waiting. They will make a fuss if I don't hurry up and deliver these files," the man held up the files in his hand.

"Un," Aoba gave a small nod.

The man smiled slightly and head towards the door. However, Aoba's first friend disappeared within the closing of the door. He never saw him again. The man that came the next day and the day after that, were all different beings. Even with the same face, they all don't act like the one he first met. As a child, it was life's biggest mystery.

* * *

"Tch. I told you to stop following me," a teen about 15 with blue hair groaned.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you Aoba-san, but it's order from Toue. We must follow it."

The annoyed teen eyed to the two that was following him.

"I doubt you will get anything out of this."

"We would," the other one smirked.

Aoba sighed in stress. Lately, those two have been following around taking up all of his personal space. He can't even visit Sei without their permission. It's seriously a pain in the ass.

"But Aoba-san you said it yourself. We only agreed to it."

"Yeah. Remember? Aoba, you told us not to bother Sei. But in exchange, we could follow you instead."

"I did say that, but I never expect you two to actually follow me 24/7," Aoba puffed angrily.

"Fine, fine we won't. Trip, let's go. We have to pay Sei-san a visit," Virus tapped on Trip's shoulder.

"Sure."

A sudden hand gripped onto Trip's left shoulder.

"Forget what I just said."

"We are very happy to," Virus grinned.

_-Crash-_

"No! I'm sorry! Please stop!"

A screamed was followed by a series of terrible cries. Then, it went silent.

"What happened?" Aoba stared at the end of the white hallway in front of him.

"It seems like there was a traitor," Virus replied while looking at his coil.

"Heeh…" Aoba was about to walk closer to the scene, but was stopped by Virus.

"Aoba-san, it's too dangerous. Trip, bring Aoba-san to his room. I'm reporting to Sei-san's room."

"Roger."

Suddenly, everything turned so serious that Aoba just obediently followed Trip and head for his room. He didn't understand a single thing. Who was the traitor? Why is he here for in the first place? He'll be sure to ask Virus and Trip the next morning.


End file.
